O fim do túnel
by Yunus-chan
Summary: O namoro acabou, o coração de Uchiha Sasuke despedaçou-se. E agora? Haverá "O fim do túnel"?


Hm, fanfic feita em uma horinha de surto de criatividade. '-' É a primeira que em que eu misturo um pouco dos meus "poemas sem rima", fazendo com que pareça uma song. De qualquer jeito... Uma death fic (se eu não me engano é assim mesmo. - falta de memória é fogo) onde o Sasuke narra. As partes do "poema" são mais ou menos o que a Sakura falava para o emo-boy.

**Deixem reviews, garanto que a mão não vai cair.**

**

* * *

  
**

**O fim do túnel**

**Não é bem assim,** como você pensa.  
Tudo o que existia chegou ao fim.  
Agora só lamente, lamente.  
Olhar para trás, não vai adiantar.  
Só causará dor.  
Por isso olhe para frente e siga sua vida,  
O passado é passado.  
**Não é bem assim, **como você pensa.  
Se o fim chegou, chegou.  
Mas não é só escuridão.  
Aproveite enquanto dá tempo,  
E não me siga.  
Por mais que veja a luz,  
Não olhe para trás.  
Já não estarei mais te esperando.  
Entenda,  
Já é o fim do túnel.

== //// ==

**Não é bem assim,** como você pensa.  
Tudo o que existia chegou ao fim.  
Agora só lamente, lamente.

_'Olhar para você já não era tão bom. Sua face infeliz, mostrando que o que você iria me contar não era bom. Eu não estava gostando. E, ouvir suas palavras foi mais doloroso do que eu pensava que seria._

_  
"- Quero terminar, Sasuke-kun." –você disse, meu coração despedaçou. Por quê? Por que agora? Por que assim? Por quê?  
_

_E a única coisa que fiz foi lhe fazer uma simples pergunta. Mas, você não respondeu.  
_

_E eu só podia lamentar e lamentar, enquanto você partia para ir com outro.  
_

_Ladra. Era o que você havia tornado-se. Você tinha levado um pedaço de meu coração sem minha permissão.'_

"Olhar para trás, não vai adiantar.

Só causará dor.

Por isso olhe para frente e siga sua vida,

O passado é passado."

_"Agora já não adiantaria mais olhar para o passado, tentar consertar algum erro que eu jamais cometi. Assim como você havia dito em um dos nossos dias juntos, como namorados, olhar para trás e ver alguma ferida não cicatrizada causaria mais dor. E só de pensar que você já estava preparando-me para isso, eu senti a dor de ser traído.  
Mas eu não conseguia olhar para frente e continuar com minha vida, seguindo meu caminho, sem ter você ao meu lado. Não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo havia acabado, que o passado é passado'._

"Não é bem assim, como você pensa.

Se o fim chegou, chegou.

Mas não é só escuridão."

'_Ver-te novamente nos braços de outro doeu muito mais do que eu suportaria. Assim como você havia dito, uma vez: Nada é tão certo, como nós pensamos. E novamente você agiu, preparando-me de novo para o que você iria dizer para mim naquele dia._

_E novamente eu não acreditei que o fim havia chego, não mesmo. _

_Você não me convenceria que não era só escuridão, pois era sim. Aprenda de uma vez que você está errada.'_

"Aproveite enquanto dá tempo,

E não me siga.

Por mais que veja a luz,

Não olhe para trás."

'_Pensando bem, você tinha razão. Tenho que aproveitar enquanto eu ainda vivo, enquanto eu ainda tenho tempo. Mas não posso evitar, tenho que te encontrar. Te seguir seria difícil, principalmente para o meu coração machucado e sozinho, mas eu tinha que fazer._

_Que luz eu veria, nesse túnel sem fim? Você é a minha vida, e você era a minha luz. Era, eu disse bem. Já que você já não era mais minha, não tinha por que continuar olhando para trás.'_

"Já não estarei mais te esperando.

Entenda,

Já é o fim do túnel."

'_Saber que você não me queria, saber que você não estava mais com a mesma felicidade de me ver, doeu. E assim eu descobri que aquelas palavras que você me dizia era só mais um blefe, tentando preparar-me mais uma vez para o que viria. Você já não estava mais me esperando._

_Queria que eu entendesse, mas eu não podia. E ainda sim, eu quero entender uma coisa que eu luto para não entender._

_E novamente eu me enganei, sobre você, sobre a vida, sobre tudo. O túnel tinha uma saída, minúscula, engraçada. E por ela eu tive que sair. Já era para mim, já é__ o fim do túnel.__'_

**Fim**


End file.
